


Rough Hands

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle, Disturbing Themes, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e19 Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Prison, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Tag to 2X19, This gets pretty dark, but they get to his belt before it stops, coda to 2x19, everything is okay in the end, the noncon doesn't actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: Every time Mac ended up in jail, something terrible happened. (tag to 2x19, Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle, PLEASE read the tags)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the fortieth installment of my personal challenge to write a tag for every episode. This is a tag to 2x19, Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle. I don't know where this tag came from. It is by far the darkest thing I have ever written. I wasn't sure what I was going to have happen, but then I was writing and I couldn't stop. So please, forgive the muses. I do apologize. Still, I hope you enjoy, and please review!
> 
> WARNING: this contains non-consensual touching and almost but not quite attempted non-con. PLEASE know that before you read. Once again, I don't know where this came from. I started writing and I just couldn't stop. Everything turns out okay, and Jack beats up the bad guys. PLEASE READ THE TAGS

Mac hated prison. No matter how many times he had to wait in a holding cell, it never got any easier. Yeah, this was technically only a jail, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Since his week long stint in the maximum security prison the year before, Mac had had nightmare after nightmare about the place.

And he knew that Jack could tell. He could see the way that Jack watched him just a little bit more closely after he flinched when the door to the cell was closed. Being in Peru, the only separation there was between prisoners was between the men and the women. One room held all the women, and the other held all the men. They couldn’t see each other. But, there was nothing stopping all of the men from intermingling amongst themselves.

“Matty better get us out of here fast,” Mac muttered, taking a seat right next to Jack on the long bench that stretched across each wall, wrapping around the room. The other prisoners - there were about ten of them - all turned their focus to the newcomers the moment they came in.

“Hola, niño bonito,” one of the other prisoners said, looking the blond up and down. The look in his eyes made Mac subconsciously squirm closer to Jack. He’d had enough guys treating him this way to last for a lifetime. Mac didn’t speak much Spanish, but he could pretty easily figure out what the man had said. He was probably a few years older than Jack, and just as muscular. Tattoos covered much of the man’s body, and long black hair fell past his shoulder blades. An ugly fu manchu like mustache hung across his upper lip.

“Just ignore him,” Jack quietly said, his muscles tensing. That move betrayed the cool attitude he was trying to present to Mac. The blond knew Jack was furious at the man for even taking a second disgusting glance at Mac, and he was okay with that.

“Ah, pretty boy is yours? Apologies hermano. I would never try to claim a boy that belongs to someone else,” the man said in heavily accented English. Mac looked away from the man, but he could feel Jack tensing even more beside him.

“Now you listen here,” Jack said, his voice rising as he leaned forward to glare at the man. “He doesn’t belong to anyone, and it’s not like that between us, hermano.” Jack threw the term right back at the man, and leaned back up against the wall, his shoulder pressing against Mac’s.

“Well, I can show you how it feels to belong to someone, pretty boy,” the man said, standing up and taking a few slow steps towards Mac. The blond’s eyes quickly went from the man to Jack, who abruptly stood and placed himself between Mac and the man, one hand stretched out in front of Mac, as if to protect him.

“Stop calling me that, and I’m not interested. I don’t swing that way, sorry,” Mac said, hoping the combination of Jack’s presence and his own refusal would be enough to make the man back off. Of course, that would have been too easy.

“Are you sure, pretty boy? I think I could make you change your mind,” the man replied, taking another step closer.

“If you even think about touching him, it’ll be the last thing you ever do,” Jack threatened, his voice full of fire. The other prisoners had gathered around them, watching in anticipation. Mac only hoped that the disgusting man was alone, and that none of the other prisoners were his friends. “And didn’t you hear him? He told you that he wasn’t interested and to stop calling him that. Don’t make me have to tell you again, or there will be hell to pay,” Jack growled.

Mac didn’t know what he would’ve done if Jack hadn’t been there with him. Of course, he could defend himself better than most men, and he would if he had to, but there were ten prisoners, and only one him. Jack being there made a world of difference, at least, Mac hoped it would.

Sadly, those hopes were dashed when the lust-filled man in front of them smiled wickedly before letting out a small whistle. The other prisoners all stood up and formed a circle around them, each with their own wicked grin. Mac took glances at all of them, his breathing picking up. Some of them were beginning to look at him the same way the first man was, while others just looked at him with anger - as if refusing the man’s harsh advances were something to be angry about.

“Conseguirlos,” the first man said, a grin on his face.

Everything happened really quickly after that. The other prisoners lunged at Mac and Jack. Mac rolled off the bench and onto the floor, letting his momentum bring him up to standing. Jack dodged, but kept his place in front of Mac in order to best protect him. As much as Mac appreciated the sentiment, it couldn’t last. There were ten men attacking them, and all of them were large, and muscled, and bigger than Mac. Jack had to move and let Mac fight a few of them on his own in order to save both their lives.

They held their own pretty well for about two minutes, but then, everything changed. Two men had gotten behind Jack and managed to put him in an inescapable chokehold. At the same time, Mac was tussling on the ground with one of the other men and had him pinned down.

“Let him go, or your bodyguard dies,” the leader said, grinning down at Mac. The blond quickly looked between the man on the floor beneath him and Jack, which gave said man enough of an opening to flip their positions. He quickly straddled Mac across the hips and used his big, beefy hands to hold Mac’s much smaller arms down.

“Get off him!” Jack managed to shout. He was rewarded with a swift punch to the gut that had him doubling over. The chokehold was gone, but he still wasn’t able to get free.

“Ooooh, he feels pretty good, jefe,” the man on top of Mac said, grinding his hips into the blond.

“Get off me! Let me go!” Mac shouted, beginning to panic. Matty needed to have them released, immediately, or else this could end very badly for them. Mac could only thank God that Riley and Dawn were in a different cell, hopefully having a much easier time. He knew the only way he was getting out of this was if he or Jack somehow escaped, or if one of the Peruvian law enforcement came in - the latter would likely only happen if they were coming in to release him and Jack, since they didn’t care what the prisoners did to each other otherwise.

The leader of the group knelt down next to Mac and watched him struggle for a moment before running his fingers through Mac’s hair. The blond tried to jerk his head away, but to no avail. The man’s grip on his hair turned harsh as he pulled Mac’s head to the side and got close to his ear.

“It’s not often we get pretty little white boys like you in places like this,” the man said, slowly moving his mouth from Mac’s ear to his cheekbone. “I wonder, what does little white boy taste like?” Before Mac could react, the man gripped Mac’s chin with his other hand and forced his lips onto the blond’s. Mac did everything he could to pull away, to get away, to just make the men get off him, but he couldn’t. The men were too strong and their grips were unrelenting. He could hear Jack screaming at the men to stop, to let Mac go, to stop touching him or else Jack would tear them limb from limb. Mac was still struggling as much as he could against the men, his adrenaline powering him and his terror working in his favor, but nothing was working. Their grips weren’t giving up. If anything, they were getting stronger. The man straddling him began grinding against him more, he and his buddies laughing and saying all kinds of crude and disgusting things about him and his body and what they wanted to do to him. Other men came up to help hold him down and suddenly, there were hands everywhere, running over his abs, going under his shirt, fumbling with his belt-

The renewed panic made Mac fight all that much harder, and he got in a lucky kick and managed to dislodge the leader with a surprise headbutt.

“You little brat!” The man shouted, blood pouring from his nose. It was likely broken. “You’re going to pay for that, you little bitch.”

Just as the men began to resume their assault, the outer door to the cell was opened, causing most of the men to scramble off Mac and back to the far end of the cell. The two men holding Jack released him, and both earned punches that knocked them to the ground.

Jack then ran towards Mac and tackled the two men who had remained on top of him. The one who had been straddling him appeared to fall unconscious once his head hit the floor, but the leader did not. It looked like Jack was about to change that. Jack was slamming the man into the concrete again and again, trapping the man the way Mac had been trapped.

“You like touching defenseless kids, yeah? Well I like killing people like you,” Jack growled out, holding the man off the ground by the collar of his tank top. He released him only to deliver a right hook that left the man as unconscious as his friend. He was about to lay into the man again when Mac called out.

“Jack, please-“ Mac said, his voice choked off at the end. That finally got Jack to stop, and stand up. He looked over at Mac, who had tears in his eyes. The blond was breathing heavily, near hyperventilating, and was still sitting on the ground.

“You two made bail, let’s go,” the bored looking guard said. The guard glanced around at the mess inside the cell, not seeming to care even a little bit. The man even sighed.

Jack quickly moved to Mac and scooped him up in his arms, holding him close.

“It’s okay, kid,” he said. “I’m here, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Jack held Mac tightly to him with one arm while the other snaked up to his head, and began to softly hold him. It was a stark contrast to the way the other men had held him down and harshly gripped his hair. Jack’s grip was solid yet unyieldingly gentle. Mac clutched Jack in return, holding on to the back of his shirt like a lifeline. He let out a shaky breath and allowed a few of the tears to fall. Mac didn’t need to tell Jack how terrified he was. Any logical person would already know. He just tried to slow his breathing and remind himself that everything was okay now, Jack was here, nothing was going to happen to him. Mac needed to calm himself before walking outside. He didn’t want Riley and Dawn to have any idea of what had happened. He didn’t want anyone to know. In order to keep that secret, he had to let out just enough emotion now so that he could successfully compartmentalize the rest. “You’re okay, buddy. I’m never leaving you, kiddo. It’s okay,” Jack said again, gently massaging Mac’s head. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Alright, let’s go,” the guard said, clearly getting impatient. At his words, Mac forced himself to pull away from Jack and take a deep breath. He needed to be okay, and he needed to be okay now. Mac ran his fingers through his hair as he let out another breath. He could do this.

“Mac, bud,” Jack gently said, interrupting his internal pep talk. Mac looked over at him, and noticed Jack glancing down at him, a mix of grief and anger in his eyes. The blond followed the look and noticed that his belt was still undone, as well as the button on his pants, from those last few seconds when the men were preparing to force themselves onto him. His face turning red, he fixed them and closed his eyes in hope to stave off another bout of emotion. He needed to compartmentalize this immediately. “It’s okay,” Jack whispered, laying a gentle hand on Mac’s shoulder.

“Let’s just go, please,” Mac said, his eyes still closed. He opened them only once Jack laid an arm across his shoulders to guide him out. Mac glanced at Jack, who was glaring at the men in the cell as the two made their way out. Mac was just glad it was over. It would have been better if Matty had been just a little bit faster, but better late than never.

With a final deep breath and pat on the back from Jack, Mac schooled his features and prepared himself. Jack gave him a look that asked, ‘are you okay?’ and ‘can you do this?’, to which Mac responded with a nod. The two were brought over to a waiting Riley and Dawn, who greeted them with smiles, none the wiser to what had happened. Mac tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. They still had a mission to finish. Jack squeezed his shoulder one more time and gave him a gentle smile and a nod. It said everything Jack wouldn’t say in front of the others. Everything was going to be okay. With one more deep breath, Mac smiled back at the others and geared himself up to finish the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn muses about the extraordinary bond those two men have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the requested follow up. It isn't dark at all, and it's quite short, but I still like it. I tried writing from an outside POV for the first time, so please let me know how it is. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!

Dawn may not have known Mac very well, or even Jack for that matter, but a few decades of running cons had taught her to be able to analyze people rather quickly, and she could tell that Mac was different than he had been before. It seemed as though Riley had noticed it too, but after a look from Jack, the girl had completely schooled her features and seemed to let it slip from her mind. Dawn couldn’t do that. When she first met Mac, he seemed an incredibly strong, confident young man, but now, he flinched at unexpected touches and kept himself extra close to Jack. Normally, that proximity to Jack wouldn’t have seemed odd at all, since the two seemed to have an incredibly deep bond, deeper than any bond between two people she’d ever seen, but it was all of the little signs surrounding the proximity. Mac’s flinching, Jack’s protective looks, his constant glancing at Mac, as if assessing the kid’s condition. They were all telltale signs that something had happened, and it had to have happened in that jail. That was the only time that made sense.

She didn’t have to think too long about what had happened. A young, attractive white boy in a jail in a fairly lawless area? It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the kid had likely been sexually assaulted in that jail. Dawn figured it hadn’t gotten far enough to cause any lasting psychological damage, but still, that would shake even the strongest of men. Frankly, the kid was holding up pretty well. She wouldn’t dream of asking Mac about it, but she would do what she could to not make things worse.

Dawn kept a respectful distance between them the rest of the flight, and made sure to always keep her tone light. She figured Mac wouldn’t want to know that she had figured it out.

“You doin’ okay, man?” Jack asked in a whisper. Dawn had been trying to take a nap, so she acted like she hadn’t heard, but she couldn’t keep herself from listening in.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” Mac replied. Dawn could hear him rubbing his hands against his legs, a classic indicator of stress.

“You know, it’s okay not to be.”

The two were silent for a moment, then Mac sighed, saying, “I just... I just kinda wanna forget about it, okay? Everything turned out okay, and those guys are likely going to prison anyway, so it doesn’t even matter,” he muttered.

Now it was Jack’s turn to sigh. “But it does matter, kid. Just because those guys are going to prison for their other crimes doesn’t mean they’re absolved for what they tried to do to you. I wasn’t exaggerating when I said that I would enjoy killing them, especially for what they did to you,” Jack whispered.

Yes, Dawn had definitely been right. But that was a side of Jack that was new to her. Of course, seeing the close bond the two shared, she wasn’t surprised that the man would enjoy killing someone who tried to force himself onto the kid, but still. Dawn couldn’t help but wonder what that was like, having someone who loved you so much that they would do literally anything to protect you. She had never had that in her life, and she ever would. Living life as a con artist tended to make people dislike you. That was the reality of it.

Those two though, there was just something different about them, almost codependent. It seemed as though Jack was Mac’s anchor, the one person he gave undying trust and faith to, and had unwavering loyalty and love for. Jack seemed to view the kid as a little brother, or even his charge or ward, who he needed to protect and take care of at all costs. Not for the first time, Dawn couldn’t help but imagine how much different her life could’ve turned out if she had someone who loved her the way Jack loved Mac.

“I know you would, but I promise, I’m gonna be fine. I just need some time to get past it, that’s all,” Mac said. Dawn could hear his body hitting the back of the couch, indicating that the kid had leaned back against it. She would hazard a guess that Jack had thrown an arm around his partner.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to get past it alone, buddy. I’m always here for you, always. You know that,” the man said, his voice still low and calming.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. And thank you for that.”

“My pleasure, kid.”

Dawn had to fight the urge to smile. Those two were absolutely adorable. She hoped they knew how lucky they were to have each other. Most people never had a relationship like that in their lives. Mac and Jack were so blessed to have that unyielding love for each other. It truly warmed Dawn’s cold heart. She wished them the best in everything they did. As long as they had each other, Dawn was sure things would turn out okay.


End file.
